Surprise!
by Savannah Rivers
Summary: Albus dares Scorpius to kiss Rose Weasley in front of their whole family.Does Scorpius fulfill his dare?Or does he chicken out?Read More.One shot.


"Surprise!"

Rose Weasley and Albus Potter were sitting in their favorite spot. On the shore of the Black Lake.

"Such a lovely place." Rose murmured. She then turned her head, when she heard something rustle the bushed over towards the Forbidden Forest. She stared intently at the bushes, but of course nothing happened.

"What are you looking for Rose?" Albus looked up from his book and turned to see what Rose was staring at.

"Are we going crazy now?" Rose turned back and punched Albus in the arm.

"Shut up you bloody..."

"Hey guys." Rose turned around to look at the person who said that.

"Hi Scorpius. What are you to now?" Albus said, scooting over so Scorpius could sit between him and Rose.

"Nothing course Professor Longbottom loaded us with Herbology ." Scorpius took out his Herbology homework and his textbook.

"A 24 inch essay about Mandrakes. Like their sooo special." Scorpius dragged on.

"Actually they are very cure people whos been petrified." Rose spat defiantly.

"Alright 're important," Scorpius huffed,"But don't we have new methods in curing people who have petrified?Now how long ago was your mother petrified?" Rose just sat there and stared into open space.

"I'm going back to the common room to finish my homework. Malfoy." Rose picked up her things, tilted her head in a polite manner and took off towards the castle.

"She sure had matured over the past couple of years." Scorpius said. Albus looked up from his book, ignoring everything around him until Scorpius said this.

"What?Did I just hear that you have a crush on my cousin?" Albus, now intrigued, put his book away and leaned forward, taking the criss-cross position.

"No....Maybe....Okay fine a little bit. But it's like...Eyecandy. You can look and I don't feel like ;s why they call it Eyecandy."

"Apparently I have been hanging around the wrong people." Albus chuckled.

"Yeah uh huh. If we were to go out she wouldn't go out with me until it started raining _Reindeer_ . And that's a definite." Scorpius said and took a deep breath. He turned his head to the side afraid of what Albus would look like.

" I mention that my family, Potter/Weasley clan is getting together for Christmas? It will be at my mothers oldest brother house. You know Victoire and them all?"Albus explained.

"Yeah I know Victoire and all 's that got to do with me?" Scorpius leaned back and laid down, staring into the evening sky. Blue and Pink.

"I am inviting you, thats why dinkleberry bat!" Albus joked around.

"When is it?Where is Victoire's house?"

"You'll be with me so you don't have to worry about getting there with your father. Unless you want your Mother and Father want to see the whole clan then be very of all, it's Christmas Eve. So that way you can spend Christmas Day at your own house."

"Deal."

"I'm not done."

"Crap."

"What?"

"You're not done yet."

"Is that a problem?"

"Not at all Al." Scorpius chuckled to he thought he was the only one who has a ceratin sense of humor.

"Well play a game of Truth or Dare then."

"Why?"

"Because...I asked that's why!"

"I'll go first or dare?" Scorpius asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go into the shrieking only two cowards doofus." Albus who was looking pretty stupid, straighten up.

"Okay deed will be done who will I pick?" Albus fake pondered for a few seconds and then picked.

"You and Rose."

"What?Were not chickens."

"That you know the time Seamus Finnegan's kid dared you to set the Potions classroom on fire?You got all the way the the heard a squeak and took off?!That was freaking hilarious!"Albus doubled over laughing do hard he started coughing.  
"Breath Albus"

"Truth or Dare?" Albus piked right up as he noticed it was his turn to go.

"Dare."

"I dare you to....Kiss Rose under the mistletoe at the Weasley Christmas party." Scorpius felt his jaw drop and felt like his eyeballs might pop out of their socket.

"W-W-What?"

"I-dare-you-to-kiss Rose under the mistletoe at the Weasley Christmas party, Christmas Eve."

"You're on."

And with that they shook hands and went in separate took Rose and Albus to the Shrieking Shack that went well and planned but Albus got separated from the group and hid in a closet near the Scorpius and Rose were near done climbing the steps, Albus, jumped out in front of them and scared Rose and she jumped into Scorpius's arms. Of course Scorpius didn't mind this, but Albus felt the air and decided to tread down the steps and go back to the castle and left Rose and Scorpius in the shrieking .

"You okay now?" Scorpius asked in the most gentle voice he could gather.

"Always the gentleman eh?Yes, I'm okay. Albus just scared the living crap out of me."

Rose then realized how close Scorpius was standing to her. Well hugging really.

She then looked up into the gray blue eyes of Scorpius could have stood there then again forever doesn't last long now does it? He put a hand on her cheek and scraped off the grime that they had gotten into when they first entered.

"Thanks." She was going to peck him on the cheek but then Scorpius wasn't going have turned his head at the last moment, so then their lips was startled but didn't pull did he does I'll kill him, Rose thought .This was a gentle kiss that only lasted about a few , fine close to 30 seconds.

"I'm sorry." And with that Rose walked out, leaving a jaw dropped Scorpius in her used path.

Three weeks later;Bill and Fleur's Cliff-Beach Home;Christmas Eve

"Were here!" Roses father, Ron, of Rose's cousins came out of the kitchen, and living room and hugged all of Ron's little family.

"Where's Scorpius?" Rose asked as Albus hugged her.

"He's not this Rose." Albus gentle whispered, smoothing out Rose's unruly Burgundy hair from the back.  
"It's okay can't help it." Rose let go of Albus, who flashed a smile at him and walked into the dining walked into the living room which had become a dance floor now. Scorpius, Rose thought looked up and seen the mistletoe Albus told her one Scorpius was supposed to kiss her again under.

Three Hours later

The party was about over when Scorpius arrived. Albus had lied to Rose about Scorpius not coming over and wanted to surprise snuck into the door and found Albus there waiting beside the door.

"She's sitting under the mistletoe." Albus whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Thanks." He quietly crept into the dance room, putting a finger to his mouth so that everybody would be quiet when he snuck up on the years the Malfoys,Potters and Weasleys had grown to be friends you invite to anything personal...just friends. He then saw Rose, sitting in a chair, under the she's been waiting there the whole time for Scorpius tip toed behind her chair and placed his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Scorpius!" Rose leapt out of her chair, and turned around and jumped on him a huge bear hug.

"Look up." Scorpius said.

Rose looked up and seen the Mistletoe and smiled.

"Guess what now?" Rose joked.

"What is this? __Trivia__ questions?" Scorpius mocked a logical face.

"Nope." And with that Scorpius kissed Rose on the lip[s were so in the room was clapping and then there was loud BOOM! noise. Scorpius and Rose pulled apart and looked at a upset Ron Weasley, with a pot at his feet.

"What the Bloody Hell!Get your grubby paws off my daughter!"

"Oh I forgot to mention I didn't tell yuor father Rose." Albus laughed.


End file.
